harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Schroeders have their dinner
The Schroeder family has their weekly formal meal with their aunt, Lady Josephine St. Claire, and invited to it are Dylan and Sheila, their spouses and their children. Scene 'The St. Claire Mansion in Quincy, almost a half hour south of the Beacon Hill area. Here lives Lady Josephine St. Claire, and she is about to have her weekly formal dinner with her family. She also invited Dylan and Sheila, their spouses and their children. Her butler, Danvers, opens the door. She greets Melanie, the first to arrive with a bright smile. ' JOSEPHINE: Hello there, Melanie, my darling. Where is everyone else? MELANIE (kissing her aunt on the cheek): The Harpers are right behind me. (On cue, Dylan, Sheila, Allen, Cathy, Derek and Ashley come up to the foyer) ALLEN: Hello there, Lady St. Claire. SHEILA: So nice to see you. DYLAN: Thank you again for inviting us, Lady Josephine. JOSEPHINE: You are so welcome. SHEILA: This is splendid. This mansion is exquisite. JOSEPHINE: I bought it not long after Randolph and I were married. I've lived in it even after he died. ASHLEY: Doesn't it get lonely though, Lady Josephine? JOSEPHINE (smiling at the young girl): Sometimes it does, I will admit, darling. But I have my family and they keep me going. And I have you, and the others. I know I am not alone. (Enter Brad, along with Mikayla and Lila.) DEREK: Such beautiful art work there, Lady Josephine. (Lady Josephine is thrilled that Derek is such a fan of art work) JOSEPHINE: I never knew you were a connoisseur of art. ADAM: Neither did I. DEREK: A friend of mine took me to the Gardner Museum last week, I got a great crash course in art. DYLAN: That was why you, Sammy and Aidan were where you were all that time. DEREK: Yep. Ms. Wellesley had us go there for our Art History class. We did some extra credit. ADAM: Good job, son. (Josephine's butler comes out and nods at his mistress) JOSEPHINE: It's time, everyone. Shall we go in? Cut to The dining room. Everyone is seated and are enjoying the dinner. The settings are beautiful. Everyone is seated formally. Everyone is dressed. Even tomboyish Ashley is wearing a beautiful Halston dress. DYLAN: This is a lovely meal. JOSEPHINE: Thank you, Dylan. the staff worked hard. CATHY: The turkey looks delicious. ALLEN: A lot of silverware though. Although something we all would know about, right, Sheil? SHEILA: Yep, Allen. We all grew up with knowing what was what. DEREK: Our grandparents had us learn early about that. ASHLEY: Yeah, our mother didn't want to learn about it. Dad helped us a lot, so did our grandparents. MIKAYLA: How does it feel to be wealthy, Ashley and Derek? ASHLEY: We grew up around it, Ms. Schroeder; but we won't come into full possession of the fortune until we turn eighteen. LILA: Was that the way the will was set up? DEREK: Yes, it was. We're getting the fortune of both our dad and our grandparents. LILA: Well, anytime you two need a financial adviser, I will be at your disposal. DYLAN: I will thank you for that, Lila. DEREK: I am not good at taking care of money. Which is why Ashley helps me with my money. LILA: Well, I can teach you how to manage money. DEREK: Thank you, Ms. Schroeder. JOSEPHINE: That is fantastic. I think that is wonderful to help that way, Lila. BRAD: I agree, Lila. LILA: Thank you everyone. MIKAYLA: Did you hear about Anngelique giving Jennifer the business the other day? SHEILA: She called us yesterday and gave us the blow by blow account. BRAD: I don't understand why she is that way. MELANIE: She is just no good. JOSEPHINE: Melanie's right. She came to the Deb's ball and tried to take it over for herself! BRAD: She didn't! LILA: We had to throw her out. We also had to call the police and have her removed. BRAD: Amelia and her would get along beautifully! MIKAYLA: Oh good grief. ASHLEY: Who is Amelia? BRAD: My former wife. By the way, the divorce was finalized. LILA: That is wonderful. BRAD: Amelia met another wealthy man. She latched on to him not long after she threw me out. She couldn't marry him right away, not until the divorce was finalized. ASHLEY: Yep, I can see Jennifer behaving the exact same way. JOSEPHINE: How is the dinner? ALLEN: I enjoy the turkey. It is quite delicious. DYLAN: I must have the recipe for the stuffing. Maybe we can do that for Thanksgiving this year. JOSEPHINE: I think our dinner can be held either here or at the Atchley mansion. DYLAN: That is where we usually have our large formal meals. Or in lieu of that, we have it at The Boston Bistro. My niece, Aurora is part owner there. SHEILA: She owns a bookstore, part owner of a restaurant, she is quite a busy woman. JOSEPHINE: I understand that. SHEILA: I love the dessert. Chocolate mousse. JOSEPHINE: I kind of guessed, because I had the cook make it with you in mind. DYLAN: Wow, you hit the mother lode there, sis. (Sheila winks at her twin brother.) JOSEPHINE: You two are siblings? DYLAN: Yep. Sheila is my twin sister. (He takes a sip of wine) We had always been very close even when we were growing up, but it was only last year that we realized that we were twin siblings. MIKAYLA: Who is your mother? DYLAN: Michelle Harper. She gave birth to us long before she ever met and married Joseph Wainwright. SHEILA: It's a very weird story. MIKAYLA: Have you two met your real dad? DYLAN: No, we never did. Mom told us that he was a fellow symphony orchestra member. Sheila and I never wanted to meet him. SHEILA: Yeah, I looked to my Uncle Michael more as a dad than even my step-dad. BRAD: Wasn't Michael Dylan's dad? DYLAN: Yes, he was. My mom gave me to him to raise. His girlfriend, who called herself my mom, tried to kidnap me. My mom and Uncle Michael confronted her, and he almost ended his relationship with her immediately. But Mom, peacekeeper she was, gave me to Uncle Mike to smooth things over. But Mom always watched from a distance. And it didn't affect the family dynamics when we found out that we were twin siblings. Sheil and I are always close. JOSEPHINE: I can tell you two are close. It's so wonderful to see. SHEILA: Thank you, Lady Josephine. JOSEPHINE: You're welcome. (The group eats their dessert. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila